1. Field
The disclosure relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a display apparatus capable of improving display quality and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent, various driving methods, such as, for example, a frame inversion driving method, a column inversion driving method, and a dot inversion driving method are applied to a display apparatus. The frame inversion, column inversion, and dot inversion driving methods invert a polarity of a data signal with respect to a reference voltage per frame, row or column, and pixel, respectively. The frame inversion, column inversion, and dot inversion driving methods are applied to not only a liquid crystal display device but also an organic light emitting display device.
Among the frame inversion, column inversion, and dot inversion driving methods, the dot inversion driving method is very effective in removing flicker. However, the dot inversion driving method causes an increase in power consumption.